


The Kings of Storybrooke

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Magic Mike-inspired AU, follow Killian Jones and his gang of male entertainers as they make their way to the Myrtle Beach stripper convention, where they break out some new material that is something straight out of a fairy tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kings of Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A belated birthday gift to my girls Jamie and Lauren. Thank you so much to my beta, Bianca (shipsxahoy on Tumblr). She is the Mulan to my Ruby. Enjoy, ladies ;)

It was no secret that Killian and Brennan’s relationship had been a tumultuous one. Killian’s mother passed when he was only seven years old, leaving just him, his older brother Liam and his father. His dad was not a very present man in his life; the Jones brothers mostly hung around at Granny’s dinner while their dad was at work. It wasn’t until Liam became ill that Brennan Jones was home more often than was normal. He would attend to Liam’s every wish, with the assistance of Killian. A year passed, and when Liam’s cancer finally took him, Brennan Jones went into a tailspin. The drugs and the alcohol were his only solace; not even his only son was able to get him the help he needed.

One day, when Killian was 13-years-old, Brennan just did not come home. Fearing the worst, Killian called up the sheriff’s department, and together they located him. He was passed out in the dressing room of the local exotic dance club: Wonderland. That was the day Killian realized his father was a male exotic dancer. That was also the day that Granny took Killian and gave him a room at the inn for as long as he needed it. He stepped into the house he grew up in the next day to pack up all of his belongings—which wasn’t much to begin with—and never stepped foot in that house ever again.

Killian wouldn’t actively seek out his father for many years after, until a 26-year-old Killian decided to go into Wonderland in the hopes of gaining employment. Like father, like son, so it would seem. But as he approached the door to the manager’s office to knock, it swung open, revealing his father behind it. Apparently after that night, Brennan had gone to rehab for 60 days to get clean, and he had been 13 years.

“You looking for work?” Brennan asked his son.

Nervously clutching his duffle bag, Killian replied, “I guess so; didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Likewise. Well, I guess I have to see what you can do. Tonight is amateur night. Let’s see if you got what it takes to become of a member of the Kings of Storybrooke.”

It was that cold, January evening in 2010 when his life changed.

**KoS**

July 2011

“Hey pass the oil, will you? I need to make sure these bad boys are glistening,” said August, aka Big Wood. It really no secret as to why that was his stage name. The man was hung like a goddamn stallion. While Killian tossed him the oil, David was in the midst of getting his outfit on for his solo. Also known as Prince Charming, David was the clean-cut, “kind of guy you want to take home to meet the family” type. The ladies ate it up. Tonight, he was going with his signature act: while donning red cape, leather vest and tear away leather pants, he was going to sweep a random “princess” off her feet, bring her to the stage, and then proceed to dance for her to “Bump n Grind” by R. Kelley. He had always been more of a sensual teaser, unlike himself or some of their other group mates.

Big Wood was currently dressed in a slicker and carrying an umbrella, getting set for his “It’s Raining Men” act that would follow Charming’s. Graham, or The Hunter, was currently finishing up his signature “Hungry like The Wolf’ bit, which had him clad in wolf fur…and nothing else. And then there was Killian.

He had only been there for about a year and a half now, and he felt more at home with those three than he ever did with his father after Liam had passed. It also didn’t take long for Killian to develop sort of a cult following with the ladies of Storybrooke. His alter ego—The Captain—made him the main feature in many a woman’s fantasy, single or married. It was now his turn to hit the stage, as he applied the last of his black eyeliner, he was ready. As walked out of the dressing room, he was stopped by his father.

“Killian, I have a new guy coming in next week; want you to show him the ropes.”

“Whatever you say, Brennan.”

“You know you can call me ‘Dad,’ right?” he said as he placed his hand on his son’s shoulder.

Shrugging it off forcefully, he spat back, “You stopped being my father the day Liam left us. Thanks for getting me into character, though.” With that, he turned abruptly from his father and headed towards the curtain that led to the stage. As he heard Will Scarlet, the emcee, telling the ladies to “give it up for the Hunter,” he knew he needed to be ready. A few moments later, he heard Will’s voice again.

“Now, ladies, you are in for a right treat. This pirate may be gorgeous, but he has no qualms about taking all of the booty for himself.” Killian simply rolled his eyes at Will’s play on words as he heard the high-pitched squeals of the ladies in the audience. “All the way from Davey’s Jones’ Locker, put your hands together for The Captain.”

The lights dimmed over the stage and suddenly the theme from “Pirates of the Caribbean” blasted through the speakers. That was when Killian revealed himself from behind the curtain, dressed in leather tear-away pants, a red vest adorned with gold buttons, and black leather duster that, if he had to say, was his favorite part of his signature costume. This eyeliner under his robin’s egg blue eyes made the color even more brilliant, even in smoke-infested club. After a few moments of getting the crowd warmed up, the pirate tune was silenced. A few seconds later, hard violin strumming and crashing cymbals came booming through the speakers, followed by a smooth voice, saying “You make it look it’s magic…; female screams followed as Killian began slowly removing his leather duster, swaying his body back and forth to the cadence of the The Weeknd’s first big hit. When it was finally removed, he threw it towards the curtain in the back of the stage. He then returned to the front of the stage, and began caressing his vest-clad chest slowly, teasing the audience as his finger danced over the buttons. Each time, the crowd would scream a little louder as he prepared to place one of the golden disks through its hole, but he would shake his head as if to say, “not yet,” and then commenced his gyrating across the stage. As he got done to his knees at the chorus of the song, he grabbed the top of the vest, and ripped it open, revealing his oiled-up pecs; his six-pack abs; his bulging biceps; and the ‘v’-shape at the top of his hips.

Bills of all monetary value flooded him as he thrusted his pelvis towards down onto the stage, mimicking the actions of love-making. Even more money covered him as he slipped off the stage to grab someone from the audience. Seemed there was a bachelorette party this evening, and the person of honor was a striking blonde who looked to be slightly intoxicated. He sauntered to her table, and took her hand, leading the way back to the stage. He placed her on the edge of the stage so that he could get up there easier. Once he was up there, he stood straight up…leaving her at eye-level with his cock. He could tell the alcohol had significantly tampered down her inhibitions when the woman grabbed onto his tear-aways to reveals a bright red thong underneath. He smirked at her right before he dropped down to level, placing his face in between he jean-clad thighs. Killian wiggled his head, eliciting a squeal from the woman. He then crawled up her body, like a jungle cat stalking its pray; seating himself between her legs, he grabbed on to one of her thighs and thrusted slowly in time with the music. Killian actually looked into the eyes of the woman—the greenest eyes he had ever seen—and suddenly, there was no audience; no money; no stage; just the two of them. In the heat of the moment, Killian then did something had hadn’t done since he was just starting out in the business: he came in his thong.

The music ended, and the lights flared back to their brightest white, and Will’s voice echoed from the speakers once again. “’Tis a lucky lass who gets to enjoy a dance with The Captain. Give it up for everyone’s favorite pirate, ladies!” The cheers roared as he assisted the woman back to her seat. He then collected his tips and his discarded costume, covering his embarrassment as best he could, and exited the stage. As he pulled the curtain back, he heard Will say, “You are one lucky gal to get to walk The Captain’s plank, lass!” Her friends surrounding her screamed and high-fived her as she settled herself back into her seat.

Killian hustled his way back to the dressing room, grabbed a new pair of underwear—this time it was a green and red holiday-themed thong—and sequestered himself into the tiny cabinet that they called a bathroom. He berated himself for losing it like a teenage virgin on stage. Christ, Killian, what the bloody hell was that about? Pull it together, man. She’s getting married You can’t go there. Killian also vowed to try and find the flaxen-haired siren once the show was over for the evening. Try as he might, he couldn’t seem to get her out of his head, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to do so.

As he left the bathroom, he realized there were only a few minutes left until they all took the stage for the grand finale group dance of the evening. He quickly changed into his officer apparel and made his way backstage to wait with the rest of the guys as Will announced them for their curtain call. As he was up on stage, gyrating and thrusting various body parts to the beat of the music, all he could see was the bachelorette.

Once the dance was over, and the patrons gathered their belongings and left the club, Killian sat there on the edge of the stage, staring into space. From behind him, he heard large footsteps clicking on the stage floor. He turned to see his father approaching him.

“Solid night out there, son.” Killian just shrugged his shoulders. “That bachelorette party pulled in a lot for the guys.”

Killian shifted his hips and turned to look up at his father. “They were very generous.”

“The blonde especially...”

Killian’s face became void of emotion. He simply replied, “I guess so.”

“Killian…I know that look….”

“What look?”

“The look you get when you are trying to get something out of your mind. She was just a patron. You need to focus on your job: making ALL women happy...and training Felix next week.”

He almost forgot about the new kid starting at the club tomorrow. Well, if anyone was going to show him the ropes of Wonderland, Killian Jones was the man to do it.

**KoS**

Today

A year and six months ago was when Felix entered the club for the first time. The women flocked to the newbie, because the found his inexperience adorable. But after a while, the kid got cocky; he started pulling in just as much money as Killian, if not a little more. Killian had always been the star of the show; even he himself didn’t want to admit it. Brennan took notice of Felix’s emerging popularity, and used his estranged relationship with Killian to bail on him once again, as well as the rest of the Kings of Storybrooke. Even without any real business background, the guys—including Will—tried desperately to keep the club open. It was only a few days ago that Wonderland shut its doors and now left Graham, David, August, Will, and Killian all jobless.

The only thing that kept them in high spirits was the upcoming Stripper Convention in Myrtle Beach. They had attended last year with Felix when he was about six months into his stint with the group, and they had a blast. Thousands of women, sandy beaches: it was a male entertainer’s dream. But the fun was cut short when Felix overdosed on heroin that he purchased from a member of a rival entertainer group. That was when Killian knew that The Lost Boy, as he liked to call himself, was not truly one of them. But Brennan just wouldn’t listen. He was enamored with Felix. And now, here they were, packing into a windowless van about to head down from Maine to South Carolina. If this was their last ride together, they were going to make damn sure they were going to go out with a bang.

“We have everything, right? Cell phones? Chargers? The costumes?” August asked as he went over his checklist for what seemed the fifteenth time. He was always the most organized of the group, so he needed everything to be prepared. It wasn’t always the easiest task with the Kings.

“Pipe down, Woody. Everything is squared away. Just need Killian to get his ass here and then we can start heading down,” said Graham. He, August, David and Will were all waiting by the van when the thrum of a motorcycle engine caught their attention. Like a bat out of hell, Killian’s cycle sped towards them, stopping only inches from the van. As he killed the engine, he removed his helmet and placed it on one of the handlebars. Then, he walked over to the van, his duffle bag slung over his body, and he tossed it into the back of the van. He didn’t say a word to the guys as he took a seat in the back, with his head hanging down and his hands roughly running through his hair. The men slowly made their way to the opened back of their vehicle, and noticed that Killian just did not look like himself.

David was the one who broke the tense silence.

“Hey, Killian. You alright, man?” David slowly entered the open area of the vehicle and sat next to Killian. “You can talk to us, K. We are here for you.”

Slowly, Killian lifted his head up from his hands, wiping away the saddened expression on his face. “I knew it was never going to work…”

“What wasn’t?”

“Milah, she…she fucking cheated on me, man.”

“Are you serious?! With who?”

“Fucking Gold…” Robert Gold was owner of gentleman’s facility in Philadelphia known as Oz. Their entertainers, Green with Envy, toured the Northwest a few months back. Killian had been seeing Milah White for almost a year when GwH made a stop at Wonderland. According to some of the patrons there that evening, Gold had been cozying up to Killian’s girl the whole night, but he refused to believe it. But last night, after coming home from a night with the boys, she found them both in bed together. She had told Killian that they had been keeping in contact ever since that night they met. Too angry to even see straight, Killian grabbed one of his duffle bags to throw as many items of clothing he could fit into it, and stormed out of their apartment. It was too late to call any of the boys, so he just headed straight for the nearest fleabag motel. He barely got any sleep.

Will Scarlet made his presence known by saying, “Forget the bird! We are about to embark on an adventure men could only dream about! And there will be plenty of beautiful lasses to pick from when we get to South Carolina! What do you say boys? Let’s get this show on the road!” A rousing cheer from the rest of the gang had then piling into the van; even Killian couldn’t help but smile at the enthusiasm they showed. Maybe this was exactly what he needed.

Will started the engine, and off they went, heading down 1-895 towards Baltimore. It was only a couple hours into the journey that they hit a minor snag.

“What do you MEAN you forgot your costumes?” In the midst of his anger about Milah, Killian pilled everything into his duffle, except his costumes for the show; this had August extremely put out. “How are we supposed to do our routines without having The Captain in his uniform?!”

“Just calm down, Woody…” Killian said, trying to placate his friend.

“Don’t you ‘Woody’ me! This is a disaster!”

“You are so dramatic, Auggie. It’s amazing you don’t have an Oscar by now,” Graham added, not helping the situation.

“Would everyone just calm down?” Here came level-headed David to the rescue. “Now, we all know it wasn’t intentional that Killian forgot his costumes. But if we all think, I’m sure we can figure something else out.”

It took a few moments, but surprisingly, Killian had an idea. “I know this seems kind of last minute, but I was just thinking…”

“Yes?” The gang was all ears.

“Let’s be honest here, who is tired of doing the same routines over and over again? Especially considering the fact that it was my dad who taught us those routines? I don’t see him with us, do you? No, he fucking bailed on us. I’m just spit-balling here, but…what if…we come up with new routines on our own.”

“You don’t get to come to us at the 11th hour because you can’t plan better and tell us that we have to come up with all new routines for the convention in two days!” August was livid.

“Hey, you guys wanted a solution to the problem; I merely gave my suggestion.” August just laughed.

Graham, however, was intrigued. “You know what? Killian does have a point. I mean, August: do you even like pretending a police officer?”

“You know I abhor violence of any kind…”

“Then why do you do it?”

“Because…” To be honest, he really couldn’t think of an answer other than the fact that Brennan had told him the audience would love it.

“My point exactly. Guys, if we really put our heads together, we could do this.”

“What it if it had an overall theme?” David added.

“You got something in mind, Charming?” Graham asked.

Smiling, David continued, “I’m just saying, what if…we did a Disney show.”

The faces of the rest of the guys could only be described as glowing. Killian was the first to react. “Dave, you’re a genius!” Killian even went so far as to bring David in for one of his famous bear hugs. “I mean, you could keep your routine just tweak it a bit.”

“I agree, but the rest of you have a bit of planning ahead of you.”

They made it to their halfway point at around 6:00pm. Once they settled all their belongings in their motel, they went in search of a costume shop. Once they found one, ideas began flowing. Graham, August, and Killian left the shop with all-new costumes, and when they alerted Will as to their choices, they spent that evening slowly but surely coming up with all new routines which they would debut on the main stage in two days.

The following morning, they loaded everything back into the van and headed out towards Myrtle Beach. There was such magical feeling between the men; they knew that what they were about to put out on that stage tomorrow was going to be something special. They made it to their hotel—which was down the street from the convention center—at around 5:30pm. Once the settle all of their belongings in their room, they decided to go to the convention center to see if anyone was rehearsing. The first person they see as they walk through the doors was none other than Robert Gold.

Laughing, he addressed them, “So, you actually showed up after all.”

“What made you think we wouldn’t?” David answered.

“I had assumed that since your star was, shall we say, ‘not in the right frame of mind,’ that you all would have just decided to forgo your spot this year.”

“And to have a chance to knock your boys down a peg? Not a chance,” Killian spoke through his teeth. If looks could kill, Gold would have been vaporized on the spot.

Walking toward him, Gold got nose-to-nose with Killian. “What a shame, dearie. Seems like everyone you love ends up abandoning you…” With a brush of his shoulder on his, Gold pushed through the doors, leaving Killian in a raw, emotional state. Graham’s hand reached out onto Killian’s shoulder. “He’s not right. We love you, K.” Killian placed his hand on top of Graham’s and patted it solidly. Graham then said, “Come on, guys, let’s scope out of the completion.”

There were some groups there that they had seen at prior conventions, and others that seemed to be newcomers. Overall, they guys weren’t that impressed. They had a feeling that their new act was going to blow everyone’s minds. As they were leaving, they were stopped at the entrance by Green with Envy. Victor “The Doctor” Whale stood in front of Killian, flanked by the rest of his group: Jefferson, aka The Madman; Walsh, aka Tarzan; and Peter Pan (real name John Michael Peters).

“Well, well, well…if it isn’t the Kings of Storybrooke. Nice to see you fellas,” Victor said in a condescending tone. “So what have you got for us this year? Let me guess: pirate, cop, prince, and hunter: do I have that right?” The rest of GwE chuckled behind their leader.

“Actually, Vic, we got a little something up our sleeve that I think even you and your band of monkeys might even enjoy,” Killian retorted.

Victor’s complexion turned bright red in anger. “You watch yourself, Jones.”

“All I have to say is: leave it all out there, Whale. Then we will see who lands on top.”

“Indeed we will…” With that, Green with Envy stormed off, and the Kings of Storybrooke laughed as the exited the convention center. Stakes were high, but tomorrow would finally settle once and for all who the better squad was in the northeast.

**KoS**

It was 10:15pm; their call time was only fifteen minutes away. As fate would have it, Green with Envy was the group on right before them, and from what they could gather from audience reactions, with was going decently well. August was standing there in his white robe covering his new costume, hyperventilating.

“Why did we think this was going to work? There wasn’t enough time to perfect the routines! We are going to be the laughing stock of the convention!” Will Scarlet slapped August across his cheek, but he somehow left no visible mark. “What the hell was that for?!”

“It was my way of telling ya to pull yourself together, mate. Do you see the rest of the clan freaking out? No. So just breathe in, and breathe out. Calm yourself. Think happy thoughts; you can do this, Woody.”

Taking deep, cleansing breaths—in through his nose, and out through his mouth—August was finally able to get a hold on his anxiety. “Ok, I’m cool. And ready for this.”

“Good. Now, it’s huddle time.” There was a tradition that before each and every show, the group would huddle up and say some encouraging words to each other. This one was especially poignant, considering this very well could be the last time any of them performed with each other. Once circled around, Killian spoke, “Gentleman, it has been an honor being a part of this group for as long as I have, and I couldn’t imagine a better group of guys I would want to be with to end this crazy ride. I don’t know where life will take us after this, but know that you will always be my brothers.” Nodding and smiling at one another, Killian added, “Hands in.” each one of them extended a hand into the center of the circle, palms being placed on the tops of the hand below it. “You know what to say. One…two…three…”

Altogether, they raised their arms as they shouted “KOS!” at the tops of their lungs.

They were ready.

The female emcee for Green with Envy, Wendy Darling, gave the group their curtain call, which meant that she was about to hand the mic over to Will. As he made his way over to her, she slapped it onto his chest and whispered into Will’s ear, “Good luck. You’re going to need it.”

“Thanks, but you can keep your luck. We got it from here,” Will responded with a wink. Wendy huffed as she took off without another word. Green with Envy exited the stage as the lights went dark and the large curtain fell. No words were spoken between the two groups; only looks of contempt. Once they finally left the backstage area, that’s when Will got his cue to begin. A spotlight hit on the stage, and Will’s voice echoed through the arena.

“How are you lovely ladies of Myrtle Beach doing tonight?” Female screamed reverberated throughout the venue. “Glad to hear it, glad to hear it. Now, normally, I would introduce myself as Will Scarlet, but I think tonight, you could call me Walt. Walt Disney, that is. You see, tonight, I’m going to take you on a journey through the land of fairytales, where magic exists, and everyone gets their happy ending. Are you ladies ready to go on this journey with me?” More screams filled the room. “Well, how about we get started with the first of my stories. You all know Snow White, don’t you? But we don’t know much about her Prince Charming. Luckily, he’s here tonight, looking for someone to arouse with True Love’s Kiss.” Will’s emphasis on the word “arouse” earned quite a few squeals from the crowd. “I think I see him now…”

The curtain drew up to the rafters as wooded forest appeared on the screen to the back of the stage. Sauntering out onto the stage, David’s alter ego Prince Charming appeared in full regalia. Amidst the screams, “Someday My Prince Will Come” began playing through the speakers. David had this portion of the routine down: using his hand on his head, he acted as if he was searching for his long lost love. Stepping down form the stage, he grasped the hand of a woman with jet black hair and a pixie cut. She seemed so excited to be going up on stage with an entertainer; her grin was never-ending. As the “prince” got her onto the stage, the music changed from the classic Disney love song to “Kiss” by Prince. All the young lady could do was stare in wonder and arousal at David stripping sensually for her to one of Prince’s songs. When David had stripped down to his thong, and the ending beats of the song hit, he placed a gentle kiss on the young lady’s cheek, making her whole face turn as red as a rose. The charming prince led her back to her seat, and placed yet another kiss on the top of her hand. The audience ate it up, cheering and whistling for the first King of Storybrooke’s performance.

“Well, well, well, it looks like Charming found his Snow White after all,” Will announced into the microphone. “And isn’t she a beauty.” He winked in the girl’s direction, causing her to blush once again. “Now, time for a new story, I believe. This one is about a boy made of wood who just wanted to be real. Let me tell you ladies: the wood IS real on this one…”

As “I’ve Got No Strings” started to play, the spotlight appeared on stage and revealed August dressed in green lederhosen and red sneakers. Throughout the song, he pantomimed being under control by strings; the audience loved it. As the final verse ended, the recognizable guitar riff of “Start Me Up” was August’s cue to start removing his clothing. There was not much to his costume, so he focused more on teasing the audience, acting like he was about to remove one of the suspenders and hearing the frustrated groans as he continued to gyrate his hips. When the time came for him finally removed the outfit, he turned, closing his legs tightly, and took it off slowly, giving the audience a wonderful view of his ass. Turning his body back around, he heard the gasps heard throughout the arena. He recognized those as they gasps of women getting a good look at the outline of his cock for the first time. It never ceased to give him an ego boost. Bowing to the audience, he bounced off the stage as the lights dimmed once again.

“What did I tell you, ladies? I bet any one of you would like to polish that wood in a few hours.” The screams heard were deafening. “Now, we all know the story of Sleeping Beauty: beautiful princess under a curse, true loves kiss wakes her. But, I think it’s high time we give Prince Phillip his due…”

The spotlight landed on Graham, dressed in the full-on Disney version Prince Phillip ensemble: tight, black pants; black, long-sleeved turtleneck; brown vest; and the red cape and hat to complete the look. “Once Upon a Dream” started up as he, too, searched the audience for someone to dance with, and he found a beautiful brunette with striking red lips. He led her to the stage, and initiated a waltz as with the girl to the classic love song. As the song ended, a new one began: “You Shook Me All Night Long.” Allowing the participant to aide in his striptease, he allowed the girl to undo the buttons on his vest. Once done, he turned away from her and the audience and shimmied as he removed the sweater. Clad only in brown shoes and the pants, he took the girl’s hands and made her caress his pecks and abs. Her clammy hands mixed with his sweat had her hands gliding easily over each rippling muscle. When the guitar solo hit, Graham took her hands yet again and tugged at the black pants. The tear-aways revealed a thong that was splashed with pink and blue, a subtle nod to the film. The music faded away, and Graham led the woman back to her seat, kissing her on the hand as a thank you. As he exited the stage, Will returned.

“I guess it was simply too hard for Phillip to pick pink or blue, so he chose both,” he said, earning a laugh from the audience. “Are you ladies ready for one more adventure?” he asked, followed by appreciative screams. “How about we travel to Agrabah, where a common street rat is simply trying to win the heart of a princess? I’m sure all of you would want to go on a magic carpet ride with this one…”

Killian appeared in white puffy pants, and purple vest and nothing else. It was going to be hard to extend his act with so little to take off, but if he wasn’t going to damn sure try. Much like the two acts who needed a princess, he was in search of his Jasmine. His eyes scanned the crowd, and suddenly, his world was spinning; about ten rows down from the stage, he locked eyes with the same bachelorette that haunted his dreams years ago. If this was fate intervening, he wasn’t going to ignore it. He walked briskly over to the flaxen-haired goddess and whispered to her, “Do you trust me?” Smiling, she answered back, “Yes.” She handed him her left hand; she wasn’t wearing a wedding band. He made a mental note to thank fate later on. As they made their way back to the stage, “A Whole New World” echoed through the arena. It was a long way back to the stage, so he took his time, actually singing to the woman. He wasn’t sure what had come over him, but he couldn’t help himself. The song was about to end as they finally made their way to the stage.

A magic carpet lay on the stage, and Killian led the woman to it, easing her down into a seated position. The song ended and the smooth voice of Bruno Mars blasted through the speakers. Even without knowing the his blonde goddess was going to be in the audience, he planned on taking a girl on a magic carpet ride, but knowing that’s he would be the one, and that it was “Gorilla” in the background made it so much sweeter. Killian touched himself: his arms, chest, hips, and his not-so-visible-in-such-baggy-pants bulge. Slowly to the sensuous music, he removed his vest, and tossed to the girl on stage. Then, he went over to her, got onto his knees, and eased her onto her back. He needed a repeat of what occurred between them, and he needed it desperately, even if he did end up coming in his thong again. Lifting her legs and putting them around his waist, Killian began thrusting his pelvis against the woman’s most sensitive area. His hips pounded harder every time Bruno said “bang bang,” and each time it got him closer and closer. He knew he needed to stop, and with all of the strength he could muster, his untangled himself from her, got onto his feet, and tore away his puffy pants. The gold thong shined in the spotlight, and the crowd went wild. Standing there, soaking in the attention, he didn’t noticed that the woman had gotten up from the carpet, and was standing behind him, hands stroking his back. It made him jump and turn around, and without think, he grasped her shoulders and kissed her, full on the mouth. He never thought a kiss could change his life, but as soon as his lips met hers, he knew it had. Staring at each other in the midst of a roaring crowd, he told her, “Name’s Killian. Killian Jones.”

“I’m Emma. Emma Swan,” she responded.

“The last time I saw you, you were about to be married.”

“Yeah, well, when you catch your fiancé in bed with another woman the night before the wedding, it kind of throws a wrench into things.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, lass.”

“Something tells me you aren’t THAT sorry,” she said, smiling.

“Am I that transparent?”

“No, it’s because I feel the same way.”

The music ended and Will’s voice brought them back to reality. “Well, it certainly seems as if you got one hell of a ride there, lass. Tell the audience your name.” Putting the mic against her lips, she introduced herself. Then Will asked, “Well, Emma, I think it’s safe to say that Killian and you need some time alone. Don’t you think so, ladies?” The audience agreed. “Ladies, I hope you enjoyed our Disney show. On behalf of the Kings of Storybrooke and myself, I bid you goodnight.” The lights faded on their show; it was over.

Killian and Emma walked hand-in-hand towards the rest of their group, all knowing exactly who she was, and how much this meant to Killian. They had planned to get drinks after the show, but they all agreed that they had a few more nights in town, so they could get beers tomorrow. Killian thanked the guys for their kindness and understanding, as both he and Emma practically ran to the exit to hail a taxi.

The ended up in her hotel room, wrapped in each other’s arms all night. They woke up the next morning, and got to know each other better. She lived in Boston, but her friend Ruby is from Charleston, and they decided on a whim to go to the convention. Needless to say, it was the best decision that Emma had ever made.

A couple months later, Killian moved to Boston and moved in with Emma. He was still friends with Graham, Will, August, and David, all of whom left Maine to pursue other ventures. There were still occasions where Emma would turn on “Earned It” and Killian would break out his old moves on her, leading them straight to the bedroom.

After being abandoned on more than one occasion, Killian finally got his happy ending.


End file.
